Humane
by monsterMAYHEM
Summary: Confused by Hiccup's constant worry over her well being, Astrid stomps off into the forest by herself to prove she can do well on her own. When she faces a threat bigger than herself, she will finally come to understand hiccups reason for worrying.


**WARNING: SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE THE MOVIE.**

Hey guys! So I just came back from the movie theater, I took a much wanted trip to see _How To Train Your Dragon_; and found it to be one of the BEST movies I had seen this entire year, no lie. I really loved how the chemistry with Hiccup and Toothless molded, but how the changes with Astrid and Hiccup came to be as well. It felt like – to me on an opinionated level – Astrid had kind of wanted to bask in the same light with hiccup secretly before he was noticed, and when he got his dragon taming abilities, that urge grew even more due to frustration and the constant need to be the alpha male, or female in this case. I don't know what I'm talking about, but it makes sense in my head. Well, I then took things on a more personal level with Astrid's POV, and kind of molded it into a fluffy, romantic, dramatic, hurt story between the two – all thanks to some Lacuna Coil! I love you Lacuna! Your voice has always given me the best inspiration for art and literacy alike. I know I still need to update DaC, but I had the idea for this in my head ever since I walked out of that theater and I don't intend to lose it. Plus, the more brain work, the better my future works will get! It's a win, win situation.

Anyways, enjoy my babbling nonsense, and this one – shot of Astrid and Hiccup kiddies!

-Mayhem

_You walk on by  
without feeling to your stroll.  
You walk alone._

The rain had started to grow heavier with each step the blond female Viking took. Astrid had used her wrist to smudge the sweat and rain out of her face, making sure she was following along the path she had _hoped _was the one she originally took stepping into the forest. She tumbled over a small clutter of loose rocks, putting her elbow into the ground first to prevent slipping over her own feet. Gasping for a quick breath, she jolted up the hill and slammed her foot down hard to keep her balance on the slightly large boulder. She nodded to herself in silent agreement; she would make it out of this forest and do it by herself, with no desperate cry for help or aid. Astrid was a strong girl; her parents were always speaking of how she had the heart of a lion, and the confidence and pride of an eagle. Yes, many of the Viking women had agreed that the blond was truly a gem, polished and refined. He shine was bright, however, only second brightest compared to the true gem, the diamond from the ruff:

Hiccup.

Yes, in the past Astrid had always thought little of the brunette dragon lover, and yes, she would admit, she did hate him dearly from time to time. Hate was a strong word, her parents would tell her – but it was a burning sensation that Astrid always felt for him ever since she laid her crystal blue's in direction to his emerald green. This however, was a cover up that Astrid had lain out. One she had done so well to hide, that she herself forgot what the real reason she despised Hiccup so much. This reason was almost silly to her; she was disgusted by her reason, which is why she had masked it so well. Astrid had been …

Jealous.

Overly jealous, would fit just right if you could put it that way without having her punch someone's face into their skull. The blond could not fully explain why she was always jealous of the brunette, but she knew that the feeling was all too powerful to _not _know what it was. Hiccup was always different, he was weak, he shuddered in the tensest of situations, he yelped and screamed if something larger then himself came towards him at even the slowest of speeds. He was obviously not a brave kid, and yet … Astrid saw him as the most human person she'd ever met. He was able to show his emotions without trouble, and that is what Astrid had always envied him for. She wanted to _feel _those emotions desperately, but she could never bring herself to feel them. Her parents taught her, that she had to be cold, like the blood that ran in the beasts' veins – she had to shut out all emotion except the needs to fight, and die as a warrior of valor. Astrid wanted to be recognized as jus that – but when Hiccup came along … he altered her wants, her needs … she wanted to be more like _him._

"Just a few more hills…I should be able to find the village" the blond reassured herself, heaving herself over a tiny ledge. Thunder had rumbled overhead, the rain seemingly growing harder, as if to make Astrid's trip even more difficult that it seemed to be. She coughed, the cold air making her lungs and chest begin to swell with pain. It had rarely ever rained, but when it did it was heavy, and posed as trouble for any wanderer out too far. Clenching pure white teeth tight together, the Viking trudged on with determination. To help her up a deep slope, the girl grabbed onto a stray branch from a leaning tree – where she would meet her downfall. With a violent twist, the branch broke off, and Astrid had lost her footing, gravity pushing her backwards at frightening speed. Astrid had gasped in surprise, eyes widening as she fell and tumbled down a long ways, her body meeting with the sharp rocks and prickly bushes on her way down into the basin in which she worked so hard to come up, only to make one wrong move which was blinded by her thoughts and pride.

It wasn't long before everything blacked out for Astrid, her eye's shutting tightly together as the last thing she had seen was mud, the blinding roar of running water, and the bellowing of the gods in the sky; Astrid was sure that things would not bee good for her when she awoke, which she was sure wouldn't be anytime soon with all the slams she took …

_Compromise,  
It's just another contradiction.  
You're not alone._

"Astrid? I haven't seen the gal in over two or three hours! Sure she's just off smashing tree barks in 'er something like that boy" Gobber had announced, laughing in a jolly like tone, as if he had forgot one of his recruits was all fine and dandy doing something they rarely did. The brunette hero of Berk, however, was not convinced by his teacher's words of reassurance. He rubbed his shoulder nervously, which caused his loyal Nightfury, Toothless, to blink in interest.

"I-I-I just…You know Astrid; she wouldn't miss class if her _life _depended on it! It's a little nerve racking if you know what I mean…" He said sheepishly, his face flushed at the mere mention of his unofficial girlfriend's name.

"Oh stop being a ninny, you ninny! Don't let the gal put you on ends, else you be losing most of yer hair before age takes a hold of it for ya! Ha!" Gobber retorted, tightening a screw into Hiccup's prosthetic leg. Hiccup grimaced, but continued to press the issue.

"She's so…so!"

"Tough?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of, egotistical and dangerously insinuative!"

"Oh."

After Gobber had sighed in conclusion at the upgrading of Hiccup's faux leg, Hiccup stood up quickly, losing his balance on the verge of falling over had Gobber not hooked his hook around his forearm. "Thanks" Hiccup said, Gobber nodding as he watched Hiccup brush the dirt and dust off his fur coat.

"I think I'm going to go look for her, just because uh…I don't want her to miss anything or something-"

"You're obviously worried, boy-don't try and hide it with pathetic excuses eh?" Gobber interrupted, holding his arms and quirking a brow at the brunette.

Sighing unenthusiastically, Hiccup's eyebrows went slack and he rolled his eyes, "Thanks for summing that up-I'll catch you around" Hiccup waved good bye to his teacher, and walked out of the shop, Toothless in tow.

Toothless had sniffed Hiccup's hair, growling in concern at Hiccup's sudden worry over the blond girl. The dragon companion didn't understand his master's constant need to fret over the female, she obviously could hold her own and if she needed help, she would be on the verge of death before she asked for it. He found his master's choice in female to be quite…confusing. Hiccup had stroked Toothless' head, giving the sign he wished to mount the airborne reptile. When he settled on the saddle, and locked his feet; he placed his hands around the horns of the Nightfury, and gave a slight nod to motion he was ready to take off. Just as the dragon had spread his wings, the sudden shriek of another pair of dragons erupted close to the brunette's eardrums, causing him to look over his should and gaze at the sight of Ruffnut and Tuffnut landing with their Hideous Zippleback, as well as Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup had leveled Toothless with a motion of his hand, bringing them back on the ground with the other dragon's and their riders.

"Sup Hiccup?!" Tuffnut shouted, giggling in a stupid way that made his twin, Ruffnut, give him a punch upside the head and a scowl of sibling like disgust.

"Ah hey guys, nothing much I was just going-"

"To go suck face with Astrid I bet!" Ruffnut exclaimed in a hoarse laugh, causing Tuffnut to giggle along with her, the Zippleback mimicking its two silly riders with a snake like hiss.

"Yeah well, Astrid will come to her senses eventually, and when she does- she'll be sucking my face! …wait no, other way around, wait no…uh" Snotlout exclaimed, but ended with a hush whisper that made his dragon frown in a almost human way, obviously not amused by his master's outburst of stupidity. Toothless easily came to agreement with the red demon of a dragon with a silent nod.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever guys, I'll see you-"

"Oh, if you do find Astrid, tell her that like…Her parents are like freaking out about leaving her Nadder in the stable and stuff" Tuffnut said, Ruffnut nodding along in agreement, Snotlout joining them.

With a confused silent brow raise, Hiccup nodded and tugged on Toothless' horns, allowing them to take flight as Hiccup used the lever to open the artificial wing, and the two were thrown into the sky. Hiccup had swallowed the saliva that gathered in his throat, nervous at what he was told. Astrid had almost _never _left her dragon in the stable when she went off into the woods – so why would she choose of all the horrible, rainy days, to not take her reptile companion with her? It unnerved the brunette greatly which gave him all the more reason to put Toothless into a quicker speed. The rain had come on lightly in a drizzle, then as they got deeper overhead of the forest, grew heavier until the Nightfury had trouble maneuvering in the air. "Take it steady boy" hiccup said, stroking the side of Toothless' head, the dragon nodded and slowed ever so slightly, and had dropped away from the violent clouds whipping above them until they were gliding through the treetops, careful to avoid branches and loose debris that may have gathered in their grasp.

"Astrid…" Hiccup muttered under his breath, his emerald hues filled with worry and concern for his friend…the apple of his eye.

Toothless had been able to sense the worry in his rider's eyes, and he could almost feel it at his throbbing touch. Toothless was motivated to find Astrid, and he would make sure, for Hiccup's sake, that she was safe and sound.

The two silently continued their journey, only the heavy rain beckoning a word between the two; however, not a single word or hiss was spoken.

_There's a place  
you've run away  
that is in your heart  
it is in your heart._

The rain hit against the blonds' face hard, causing her to tighten her facial expression for the longest time, until her eyes shot open, awakened by the clap of thunder. She was quick to sit up, only to be met with a sharp pain in her side, as well as in her legs and forearms. She grits her teeth, tasting a slight hint on blood on her tongue; she must have bitten her tongue somewhere along the fall. She pushed herself up, her shoulder plates dented; some of the skull pins on her skirt had fallen off or were cracked, and her boots were torn along the sides, water soaking through them. She was cold, in pain, and lost, but found some strength to give her some false hope that she could still climb all the way back up and find her way back to Berk where she would shrug off the worry of her parents, friends, and Hiccup's. She never really knew why he worried so much about her; she was strong enough to take on a Gronckle, and even a hoard of Terrible Terrors. She was tough, and she was the vision of a true Viking, so why worry so much? He confused her with those human emotions of his once more. She had rubbing her side and felt a twin wrap around her wrist, she lifted her arm up and found a metal like whistle hanging off of a necklace; some stupid little thing Hiccup made for her – whenever she was in trouble, all she had to do was blow and Toothless would pick it up and come running.

She gave a cold chuckle at the sight of the whistle, and put it back in her pocket, thinking its mere existence was stupid. As if she needed help! She was Astrid, the pure example of everything a Viking should, and want to be. She didn't need help, and if she ever did, she would be on the verge of her death bed before she ever admitted it. She began her trek forward, gripping onto the rock as she started her climb all over again. She looked around to see she was in a ditch, the water making it into a pond almost as the water was up to her ankles, growing up to her knee's in no time. She had grunted as the water made her grip slippery and she lost grasp of the rock. Shaking her hand, she looked around to try and find another way out of the growing pond.

_**SNAP!**_

Astrid had whipped around at the noise, her senses alert no matter what condition she appeared to be in. Swallowing the water that leaked into her slack jaw, she shut her mouth tight and looked around her. The tree's were growing blurry, the night was falling soon and if Astrid failed to find a way out soon, she would be in a lot more trouble then she would want to be in. She took a few steps towards the noise, only to hear a rumbling growl get slower with each step she dared to take. She gasped lightly as she stepped on a branch, causing whatever was growling to snap in the darkness, and rush from Astrid's view. She spun around to follow the noise, worry growing deep in her throat as she felt her chest pounding. Slowly, as she blinked her eyes, she found that a blurry, dark crimson form edged towards her, until it gave the form of a very large Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid gave a silent sigh of relief to find it was only a dragon – had she been in this situation a year ago, she would have not hesitated to run for cover and use her on hand axe to lop an arm or head off.

What came for the blond next however, would put the Viking on edge – and even throw her life in peril.

As the ferocious dragon stalked forward, its eye's narrowed and focused on the girl. It looked bewildered, crazed, as if it was mentally ill or disturbed. When Astrid gave it a smile, and reached out to give it a pet on the snout, the dragon gave out a cry and snapped at her hand; Astrid lucky enough to retract her hand before it could be eaten whole. She stumbled backwards and landed in the water, which was at the bottom of her stomach in a sitting position. "What…no, I'm a friend, not an enemy!" Astrid exclaimed, pushing herself up in a cautious stand, only to find the Dragon pounce at her, slamming it sharp talon paw at her, slamming her tight against the rock. She yelped in pain as her back sent a jolt of strong pain skyrocketing up her spine, her hands clawing at the large paw that held her in a vice grip. The dragon gave out a growl, its face inching towards her until its snout was just about pressed against her throat. Astrid's eye's widened; her worry had completely filled her body at the angry, rouge dragon that wished to make her his meal. With an instinctive swipe, she was able to wiggle an arm into her pocket and cut swiftly against the red dragon's snout, causing some blood to spray against her face, and the dragon to roar in pain as it dropped the blond into the water. She screamed in response as she fell into the water, blotches of red making it somewhat pink as it floated around her, the water up to her abdomen already.

"Oh my Odin…" Astrid muttered under her breath; panic set in as she lost her handy dagger, the only lightweight weapon she had on her. She didn't bother trying to look for it, she had bigger problems on her hands right now and it wasn't worth taking a swim for. The Dragon was now infuriated at the human, and it's eye's showed her that in its heavy and intense glare, wide with fury. Its wings threw water in her face, momentarily throwing her vision off, and gliding across the water to attack her. She coughed; re opening her sore eye's to find the drag had been so close to her, that she could feel the hot breath against her face. She was quick to drop underwater, hearing the dragon slam into the boulder and fall into the water. She quickly kicked her bruised and batter legs to thrust her as fast as she could from the dragon, as to avoid it crushing, and drowning her. The dragon, though hurt, had easily recovered, and caught sight of the female attempting to head for shore. It shot up from the water, shaking it's serpent like neck to arch itself as it shot back down, heading nimbly for it's prey.

Astrid had coughed up water, wit light specs of red. Her lungs were being torn apart and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. She pushed herself up, and looked over her shoulder. The Monstrous Nightmare had shrieked, its Talon swiping hard against he blonds' back, causing her to scream out in pain and roll over. The sand and dirt covered her, her hands shakily reaching for the whistle. When she had it to her lips, she froze for just a small moment. She still had some fight left in her…If she timed it right she could scare off this dragon, or if she needed to, kill it off; She had pushed herself up, her pride being the only thing still intact with her as she hung the whistle around her neck, reaching for the axe on her back, she ripped it from its strap and turned to face the red dragon, its roar bursting her eardrums and making them rattle. Intense blue eye's burnt holes into its yellow demon like slits, "Don't make me hurt you" she yelled, as if she maintained the upper hand of the battle; The dragon only hissed in response as it charged at her, She let out a small battle cry, charging with full force, the battle axe raised high above her head.

She gave a powerful swing to its head, only to have the dragon outsmart her, using its horns to hook around the axe and wit ha jerk of its head, send it flying from her grasp. Astrid's eyes grew to the size of two grapefruits, the dragon, with a powerful ram of its head to her stomach, knocked her into the ground hard, sending her spinning. It hovered above her, looking down at her with a demonic grin on its face as it knew, the battle was his. Astrid had hiccupped, the rain let out a thunderous roar as the claps of lightening grew louder, as if – the gods themselves – mourned for Astrid's final moments. Her eyes - though the rain masked it - had filled with tears, her emotions registered on one thing:

How scared she was that tonight, she would die all by herself, knowing that she made the stupid choice, of letting her pride best her.

She wouldn't even be able to Hiccup that she loved him.

The tongue of the beast had slide across her breastplate, up to her cheek to sample her. Astrid whimpered in fear, only to find that in the corner of her eyes, was a flash of purple light, that seemed to be heading straight for her. She hiccupped in fear…hoping that she wasn't seeing things, that she wasn't imagining that he was here to save her.

To bring her back home.

_In your heart  
your love again._

There's a place to be afraid  
there's another chain to hold  
and you don't know.

Your hell is when you dream  
and I'm awake.

"Toothless be careful!" Hiccup bellowed, his hair covering her right eye as he desperate pushed it from his face in an attempt to see. The dragon had shot out a blast of purple flame, a bomb, to explode on Astrid's enemy. The bomb had just nearly destroyed the Dragon and Astrid combined, had the Monstrous Nightmare not charged up into the attacked, the dragon was knocked back, a whole section blasted into its wing, it spun from the sky in a scream of pain and distress. It landed with a thud into the ground, the rushing water stinging its eyes. Toothless had gracefully landed on the ground, growling ferociously at the red dragon, Hiccup quickly unstrapped his feet and waist guard and run over to the hurt Viking. He got to his knees, gently trying to sit her up into a standing position. Astrid had let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground, only to have Hiccup catch her by the waist before she completely fell "Oh no…" Hiccup said, seeing the three diagonal streaks of gushing red from her back. He gave her a look of sadness and worry; Astrid had given him a agitated and angry look, pushing him off, "I don't need your p-pity! I was just fine" she yelled over the rain, unable to keep her balance and fall onto her side in a yelp of discomfort; Hiccup, ignoring her angry screams of protest, helped her up, continuing to do so until she finally succumbed and allowed him to help her, use him as support for her aching body "I need to get you out of here!" he yelled, screaming for Toothless.

Toothless had slithered by Hiccup before her felt the Monstrous Nightmare's talons dig into his flank, causing Toothless to give out a roar, whip around, and slice his claws into the dragon's face. Gripping tightly onto the enemy dragon, they both found themselves wrestling into the onrushing water. Hiccup and Astrid both jumped at the loud clap of thunder, as well as Toothless letting another purple bomb go off towards the monstrous nightmare. Astrid found herself clinging onto Hiccup's soaked form, her face buried deep against her chest. Hiccup looked down at Astrid, questioning her stupid and brute actions.

"Why the hell would you go off into the woods without your dragon? You know how dangerous it is out here! What were you trying to prove!?" he screamed, pushing the long locks of hair out of his face to get a look down at the Viking.

"Why do you care so much? Why do I always have to be a worry with you? I don't get it!" she shouted back, coughing as water entered her mouth in surprise, choking lightly having to withstand the pain of Hiccup slapping her back to relieve herself of the water.

"Because it's almost like you don't care if you die! You're like some emotionless rock that has a super confusing…thing with emotions! I don't know!" he yelled.

Hiccup dove against Astrid as the two dragons flew towards them; Tumbling out of the way of the reptiles quarrel.

"Maybe you should get rid of some of yours!" she yelled, slamming an accusing finger against his chest. "I just wanna know why you ca-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ASTRID, AND IT'S NOT A BAD THING TO BE AFRAID FOR THE ONE YOU LOVE!"

It was as if a silence had been thrown ever them. Astrid was panting, her hair in her face but she still had a good sight of the brunette in front of her. Confused, she stuttered on her words, Hiccup continued talking, holding onto her arms as if to shake some sense into her.

"Emotions can't hurt you Astrid! If anything, they can make you stronger!" he said, a small smile curling on his lips before they disappeared quickly. "Move!" Hiccup had thrown Astrid aside as the Monstrous Nightmare had thrown itself into Hiccup, its jaws open wide as it scooped him up.

Astrid rolled against the shore of the bank, only to raise her head up to find Hiccup fighting the jaws of the Monstrous dragon from devouring him in a single swallow. "Hiccup no! Where…Toothless!" Astrid hardily could see anything with the rain, but she managed to make out the Nightfury laying under a pile of broken tree bark and some smashed rocks. He was knocked out, but he would rise soon, or so Astrid hoped. She looked towards Hiccup's struggling form and she began to do exactly what she was always afraid to do: worry for the concern of another. She threw herself up, only to trip onto her knees over an object. She looked towards a glimmering small object in the sand, digging it out to find her dagger. She quickly scooped it up, the tears in her eyes streaking down her puffy face. She threw her arms in the air, and with a cry of anger, she slammed the Dagger on top of the red dragon's skull, hearing it thud as she let go of the handle.

The sky had given out a loud clap, to conclude the struggle in which went on; concluded with a simple stab to the skull, the dragon was slain.

_Look into your heart  
deep in your heart._

In your heart  
your love again.

Hiccup gave out a cry as he threw himself backwards when the Dragon tumbled over onto its side, its eye lids closing only half way before it drew its last breath. Panting and glad he was alive, he turned to face Astrid, who trudged through the water and threw herself into his arms. She held onto him tightly, as if he had gone on a journey that lasted two to five century's.

"Hiccup! I…I'm so, so, so sorry…" he said into his chest, afraid, she sobbed lightly into his chest.

"Astrid…" He cooed, his eye lids drooping halfway in understanding the way she felt as of now, He stroked the back of her head and lightly kissed her forehead. He turned his head over to Toothless, who shook the rocks and branches from his back, and looked towards the couple, embracing in the rain. He looked banged up, but the dragon knew compared to the Vikings' he was practically unscathed. He strut over to them both, nudging Hiccup's face, glad his rider was alive and breathing.

Hiccup smiled against the nudge and looked down at Astrid, joining his emerald eye's with her crystal blue. "Let's go home Astrid, before your cuts get infected" he said, nodding. She blinked, looking deeply into his stare. She pressed her lips against his for a long minute before she let them part with his. She nodded in agreement, and allowed Hiccup to pick her up bridal style, and set her on top of the Nightfury. When the brunette mounted the dragon, he let Astrid hold onto his waist, and set the dragon off into the air to carry them home. The wind had allowed the two to dry somewhat seeing as the rain had let up considerably on their way back to Berk. Astrid had thought in those delicate, quiet moments, that maybe…maybe Hiccup was right.

To feel worried about how that dragon could've subdued Hiccup in a single snap…it made her feel more human than she had felt in her entire life. She finally got her wish, even if she had to stare death in the face to finally get it…

_There is none for  
love is not afraid._

In your heart  
your love again.

Fin.


End file.
